


I'll Hold You Up

by CasTheButler



Series: The Bartender Series [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Ace!Aaron Minyard, Eden's Twilight, Gen, Male Friendship, Mentions of Sex, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:03:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasTheButler/pseuds/CasTheButler
Summary: Aaron and Roland have being friends for years





	I'll Hold You Up

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from tumblr. Sorry for any grammatical errors. 
> 
> The ace Aaron is ambiguous but I really like the headcanon

The back wall of Eden's is cold and slightly damp. It's five am and the sun is only up far enough the conjure the dullest of light, the club closed at least an hour ago, and even then it was just stragglers too intoxicated to know better.

Aaron sighs and takes a slow drag of the cigarette in his fingers, he doesn't really have them very often, smoking is Andrew's thing. Aaron pretends he doesn't like them because he's going to be a doctor, but really it's the taste that throws him off.

“Are you doing okay?” Roland asks from beside him, Roland is sitting close enough that their legs are pushed together with a comfortable pressure.

“I'm doing okay as I usually am” comes Aaron's reply. It's more true than most days. Roland let's out a huff that's somewhere between a snort of amusement and an exasperated sigh.

“I worry about you boys you know,” Roland says carefully. Aaron does know and he's grateful. He also hates it with every fibre of his being. He doesn't want to need to be worried about.

“Yeah, thanks.” He mutters. He doesn't need to look to know Roland is rolling his eyes. They've been friends for years, Aaron leans his body so it shoves into Roland and he gets a sharp push in return. They go back and forth for a few seconds before Roland asks,

“So how's Andrew doing?” Aaron thinks about it, part of him wants to make a dig about why Roland wants to know. Aaron had kind of known something had been going on, Andrew wasn't an open person but he's also not as obscure as he likes to think. The confirmation that one of his only friends had, had sex with his twin doesn't sit well with Aaron. He knows how people have their own thoughts as to why he feels the way he does. He doesn't bother to correct them. Aaron lets a small smile play across his lips.

“Yeah. He's actually doing pretty good. I'm glad he's off those meds. We all hated those,” Aaron adds the last part as an afterthought, he can't think of a single person who actually knows Andrew that thought those fucking drugs were a good idea. Aaron can feel anger brewing in his stomach and it hurts.

“Do you want to go back inside, I can make you something to drink?” Roland says softly. A drink is exactly what Aaron needs so he nods and helps himself up using the wall and the dumpster beside him. He scrunches his nose up after the fact and wipes his hand on his jeans. He offers the same one to Roland who accepts it with a mumbled, light-hearted “Gross.”

It's been awhile since Aaron has seen Eden’s like this. If he'd come with the family they'd have left for the house hours earlier. However, on this particular trip, he'd come alone. It was Neil he'd asked to borrow the Maserati and not Andrew. Neil had handed over the keys and told him not to crash it. He wonders who Andrew would be madder at if he did.

Aaron pulls himself onto a stool at the end of the bar and watches Roland work. Roland must have turned the radio on because the room is filling with soft trance music. Even though there's only one person in the room Roland still mixes drinks like it's an art form and Aaron enjoys watching his little flips and tricks.

Roland places a tall glass in front of him. Aaron takes a slow, tentative sip. The drink is sickeningly sweet yet somehow extremely refreshing.

“Gross,” Aaron mutters and down the rest of it in one go. Roland grabs the glass from him to clean. “Why'd you have sex with Andrew but not me?” Aaron asks. Roland turns back to him in surprise.

“Because you're not into that,” he replies. It makes sense.

“But we're the same right? Me and Andrew. We look the same,” Aaron says. He hears the glass smash more than he sees it. Aaron's only known Roland to be this upset a handful of times he's known the man. He's a bit like Nicky in that regard, loud, obnoxious, carefree, kind. Roland walk around the bar to where Aaron is sitting. He places his hands on either side of Aaron's face.

“You're not the same, whoever told you that lied,” Roland tells him.

“Okay,” Aaron whispers back, his voice stuck in his throat.

“I love you, for you,” Roland says.

“I love you too, Ro,” Aaron says, averting his gaze. He feels Roland clip him lightly around the back of the head.

“Good. Do you want another drink or do you want me to drive you somewhere to sleep?”

Aaron stays more drinks, enough that he can't think straight. Roland carries him carefully to the car and into bed. The last blurry thing Aaron remembers is offering a lazy fist bump and Roland returning it.


End file.
